utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ittoki Otoya/Game
The cheerful and innocent sportsman of A class. Otoya is warm like a sun and has a positive personality, which makes him popular among everyone. He really loves music, even more than he loves sports, and he’s really confident about his passion for music. Nickname is Oto-kun. April Haruka first met Otoya on the train to school. She was groped by a pervert and couldn’t really do anything, or more like didn’t know how to react in such situations. Otoya saw this and helped her by shooing the pervert away, but soon she was swept out of the train by the crowd. They met again at school and found out that they were classmates. Ringo-sensei soon asked the songwriters to pair up with the idols-to-be by drawing lots.Haruka and Otoya got the same number and became partners. When Ringo-sensei took the class on a tour around the school, Otoya and Haruka sneaked out of the group. They walked around and see the school by themselves. When they reached the roof, Otoya sang his heart out. Haruka was impressed by his love for music and decided to work hard from then on. May After eavesdropping on their conversation, Shining Saotome decided to hold a three-legged race for his students. The teamwork between an idol and his songwriter is like a three-legged race, you have to move and work together. The goal wasn't a finish line, but rather to find the idol license located somewhere inside the school. With their legs tied together, Otoya and Haruka searched for the license. They were chased down by a large rolling ball and eventually ended up in the land mine field, where you’ll get to hear everyone’s embarrassing secrets if you stepped on the mines. Otoya and Haruka carefully walked across the field. She stepped on a mine, but Otoya told her to step at as many mines as possible. That way the voices would overlap and the secrets wouldn't be heard. They managed to get across and found a melon pan on the table. The idol license was probably the whole teamwork to get that far, not the pan itself. Otoya later shared the melon pan and ate it with Haruka. June The students have their recording test this month. Before the test, they met Ichinose Tokiya — Otoya's roommate and rival, in the recording room. He looks exactly like HAYATO and has top-notch vocal techniques. Otoya felt his skills are nothing compared to Tokiya's, and he was shocked when he found out that Haruka is a fan of HAYATO's. This made him perform so badly that day, so he had to redo the test in two weeks. However, Hyuuga-sensei said that Tokiya’s song wasn't entirely perfect either as he doesn't put his heart into the song. Otoya’s skill wasn't enough, but his song has more emotions than Tokiya. Tokiya said he's going to redo the test as well, igniting a spark of rivalry between them. After they left the recording room, Otoya was still feeling down. Haruka told him to be more confident since he has something important: emotions in his song. Otoya felt better after talking to her, and suddenly he asked her to go on a date. He said he wants to know her better. Two weeks passed and they retook the test. Otoya sang wonderfully, surprising both Hyuuga-sensei and Tokiya. They both passed the test, but Otoya won this competition since he put his heart and emotions into his song. July Summer came and Saotome Gakuen held a water polo game between the A class and S class. Shining Saotome decided that the loser team will have to spend an entire day dressing up as girls. Tokiya asked Sho to distract Natsuki during the game, which eventually resulted in his glasses getting knocked out and he went berserk. Haruka was hit by the ball and fell to the pool. She heard Otoya called her by her given name before jumping in to rescue her, but he returned to “Nanami” again after that.. so she thought it must be her imagination. Otoya walked Haruka back to her room that day. He asked her to always stay as his partner forever, as he can’t let go of her no matter what. Haruka was happy and said she’s staying with him forever, though she didn't mean it romantically for now. August Following his date invitation back in June, Otoya asked Haruka out on a date again. She accepted and was so nervous she came to the rendezvous point one hour early. Apparently Otoya did the same. They went to the amusement park that day. Haruka noticed something’s wrong with Otoya when she said she wants to ride the Ferris wheel, but he insisted he’s fine. Well, he’s not. After they rode it, Otoya eventually told Haruka that he’s actually scared of heights. He fell off from a tree when he was small and that traumatized him. Haruka let him borrow her shoulders, and she noticed his rosario. Otoya told her that his mother was a Christian, but that’s not his real mother. He grew up in an orphanage since his mother died in a plane crash 15 years ago. He doesn’t know anything about his father, but he knew that there’s someone who’s always supporting him. Otoya then called Haruka’s name again and asked her if he can call her name from now on. When she agreed, he told her to just call him “Otoya” instead of “Ittoki-kun”. Haruka was so nervous that she forgot to breathe, but when she tried to call him “Otoya”.. suddenly they were interrupted by Shining Saotome on a jet. He warned them about the no-love rule and flew away. September It was the day of the physical examination, where the students had to attend in their swimsuits. Otoya was dragged away by Shining Saotome, who said he’s going to examine him personally, and returned to class looking gloomy. He felt better after Haruka and the others talked to him, and he started forcing himself to train hard ever since. One night, they met Tokiya who came to the recording room. Otoya suddenly asked Haruka to work with Tokiya instead, since he doesn’t have a partner yet and Otoya has no more time left. With Tokiya, she can definitely be a pro songwriter. Haruka was surprised, but she refused. Her only partner is Otoya, because he’s the only one who can sing her songs to their maximum level. Hearing this, Otoya said he couldn’t let go of her after all. He was about to confess when suddenly Shining Saotome came to interrupt again. It turns out that during the physical examination, he told Otoya that he only has a month left to live. And that’s a mistake since he’s actually 100% healthy. As they walked home together, Otoya asked Haruka if she’d stay as his partner if that wasn’t a mistake. Haruka answered she would, because nobody could sing her songs except Otoya. Deep down she started to feel scared at the thought of losing him. October Otoya managed to get the permission to perform in the auditorium this month. He wanted them to stand on stage together, and Haruka arranged the song so they can perform a duet. Otoya told her that there’s something he wants to tell her if their performance is successful. Otoya’s performance that day was so wonderful, with Haruka providing support while playing the synthesizer. After they’re done, she finally called him “Otoya-kun” backstage. This made him really happy and said he couldn’t wait anymore. He moved closer and was about to kiss her, but she suddenly remembered the no-love rule and pushed him away. She ran away, though she actually felt happy. November Haruka didn’t know how to face Otoya, but somehow he was totally okay with it. He also told their friends what happened when they asked, so Masato warned him to be careful. Haruka noticed that some students were missing, and Ringo-sensei explained there were those who quit school after breaking the no-love rule. Most of them were caught kissing in the garden. Haruka wondered why love is so strictly forbidden. Otoya later apologized to her for what he did, erasing the awkwardness between them. He later gathered their friends to discuss about the no-love rule. He didn’t get why they aren’t allowed to experience love, since they have to sing many love songs as idols. Their songs would lack the feeling of love if they don’t know what love actually feels like. Otoya and Haruka then went to ask Shining Saotome directly, while the others asked the teachers or did research in the library. Shining Saotome didn’t give them the answer easily. He agreed that love is important, but an inexperienced love brings misfortune. He allowed them to have such feelings, but he won’t tolerate any relationships as a love too strong would only bring sadness. Otoya tried to argue and hit the table, causing a piece of paper to fall. They soon got shooed out of the principal’s office. Haruka asked Otoya why he seems to be so curious about Shining Saotome. Otoya said he caught a glimpse of the person who’s always supporting him before, and he looked really similar to Shining Saotome. Otoya’s mother loved Shining Saotome as an idol, and Otoya feels that his songs are brimming with love. He knew that such a person must know how it feels to be in love. He really looks up to Shining Saotome as his song supported him when he feels lonely, so he wanted to know what happened that caused him to create such a rule. Back in the dorm, everyone reported what they found about Shining Saotome. It turns out that there are absolutely no information about him, except for a rumor that Shining Saotome sends a large sum of money to someone. People said that it might be his lover or hidden child, but it doesn’t make sense since Shining Saotome is still single. Otoya stopped Haruka after everyone left. He caught a glimpse of the fallen paper from earlier and wanted to tell her about it. The writing on the paper says: “Please fulfill your dreams and be a pro. I’m really sorry. Please be happy. — Kotomi”. Otoya said that Kotomi is his real mother’s name. If Shining Saotome knew his mother, then maybe he also knew something about his father. Haruka stayed with Otoya for a little bit longer that night. Otoya decided that he won’t give up. He’s going to show Shining Saotome the proof that love is important. December The Christmas Party is coming, so Haruka and Otoya practiced dancing. She tripped and he fell on top of her, which made him blush and turned his back on her. He asked her to wait five minutes before he turned back to face her. Haruka said lately her heart starts beating faster whenever she’s with him, though she doesn’t know if it’s love. Otoya answered he wants to make her heart beat even faster, but later added that it’s only a joke. At the party, Shining Saotome warned everyone not to fall in love as usual. Otoya suddenly raised his voice and said he doesn’t want to lie to his own feelings, saying that he’s in love with Haruka. He asked Haruka to come with him before he went out, and she took his hand. Outside, Otoya confessed to Haruka. He never felt this way before, and he can’t sing without her by his side. He wants make their dreams come true as well, so he won’t leave school. Otoya found his place on the stage, and he wants to entertain the world with their love. In order to do that, Otoya said he wants to change the no-love rule. If Haruka isn’t okay with that Otoya told her to refuse, but she wants to stay with him as well. She won’t let go of their hands no matter what happens. January Amazed by their determination to be together, Shining Saotome made a bet with them. He’s willing to let them date if they win the graduation audition in March, plus Otoya will have to undergo his training hell. But if they failed, they have to quit the entertainment world entirely. Otoya accepted, and Haruka asked if there’s anything she can do. Shining Saotome gave her a mountain of hard assignments, banning her of meeting Otoya until she’s finished doing them. So Haruka worked hard, not sleeping for 30 hours straight. She managed to finish the assignments in a week, which made Shining Saotome called her a monster. He then took her to see Otoya, who was climbing the school building without a life rope. It was a voice training for his stomach, but it was really dangerous as huge balls and sea slugs were falling from the top. Otoya fell down a lot of times and Haruka noticed his body was full of scratches, but he didn’t give up. Shining Saotome gave them a chance to break up, since an idol with a girlfriend won’t sell in the entertainment world. Haruka was worried about Otoya, but after seeing his perseverance, she told Otoya that she’s going to wait for him at the rooftop. Otoya eventually managed to climb all the way up. As they hugged each other, Shining told them that he’s going to prepare another trial for them. February The trial continued, ranging from locking Otoya in a lion’s cage to hitchhiking in Hokkaido. Before going to Himalaya (to fight a bigfoot) the next day, Otoya hugged Haruka during practice. He asked if she feels lonely without him and left a kiss mark on her neck. It was to mark that she’s his so that other guys won’t approach her. He told Haruka to take a look at the mark when she’s lonely. A week later, Otoya came back from Himalaya safely. Haruka gave him a chocolate since it was Valentine’s Day. Ringo-sensei soon announced that Otoya and Haruka were chosen to go watch Song Station, a famous TV show, live from the studio. Apparently HAYATO was also there that day, singing the song Haruka made for her entrance exam. He invited her on the stage, introducing her to the audience and praising her skills. He also joked and said he wants Haruka to write a song for him. Suddenly Otoya came up to the stage and told HAYATO not to touch Haruka because she’s his. He took her hand and they ran out of the studio. She asked him why he did that since it’ll cause a problem, but Otoya said he couldn’t give her to anyone else. Not even to HAYATO, even though he knew she’s a big fan of his. As expected, they were called by Shining Saotome the next day. Otoya revealed that he did it on purpose to prove that he can be a successful idol even when people knows he has a girlfriend. Shining Saotome then said he will accept their relationship on two conditions: they have to win the graduation audition, and Otoya will have to reach 1 million sales in a year after he debuts. March People started talking about Otoya and Haruka’s relationship. There were those who think it’s unfair for them to stay, considering a lot of students were expelled for dating. Haruka was bullied, but she didn’t really care since they didn’t do anything wrong. Eventually Haruka completed their song and Otoya received a costume and accessories from his orphanage. He always thinks of them as his family, so their present is like a lucky charm to him. On the day of the audition, Otoya’s costume and accessories were gone. They searched around the school and eventually meet Tokiya, who told them that they saw the thieves taking Otoya’s costume to the rooftop. Luckily they found all the stolen stuff there, so Otoya can perform as planned. As he stood on the stage, he announced his resolution to the audience, which was for the school to accept love. Despite people knowing he has a girlfriend, Otoya’s performance was so wonderful. He received a lot of applause from the audience and eventually won the audition, gaining a place for both Haruka and him in Shining Agency. True Love Ending ''' Shining Saotome congratulated them for winning and let them debut as an idol and songwriter. He won’t tell them to break up anymore, because he knew they won’t end up like him. Shining Saotome told them he used to love someone before he debuted, and she loved him too. However, his agency said an idol’s lover is only his fans and told them to break up. He eventually chose his dream over her, and she disappeared from his sight. His debut song “Ai yue ni…” was written by her and he sang it for her. Even after all this time, the hole she left in his heart is irreplaceable. Otoya asked why he didn’t look for her, and he said he tried. However, she died in a plane crash 15 years ago. He regretted his decision back then, and he didn’t want his students to be like him.. so he banned love. He was impressed with Otoya and Haruka, who made him realize that there’s always a third choice: keeping both your dreams and love. Shining Saotome erased the no-love rule and gave them a ticket for a trip. They won’t get leisure time easily after their debut, so they should enjoy it now. As they rode the train, Otoya said that actually he’s fallen in love with her even before they met on the train. On the day of the entrance exam, Otoya saw her climbing up the snowy hills. She kept sliding off, but she didn’t give up. That gave him the courage to face the exam that day, even though he’s not good at studying. They arrived at the beach and spent a romantic evening together. Both Haruka and Otoya know that they won’t be able to spend relaxing time easily like now after they become a pro, but they’re ready to take anything as long as they’re together. '''Love Ending Since they won the audition, Shining Saotome gave them permission to date. They went to the classroom after that, and Otoya told Haruka to take a look at the teacher’s desk. There she found a document of contract and read it. It says “I, Ittoki Otoya swear that I will always love you, Nanami Haruka, and will always sing your songs.” Otoya then put curtains around them (so no one will see) and kissed her. With Otoya playing guitar and Haruka on the piano, they played a duet in the classroom for the last time. They’re graduating and entering the Shining Agency, continuing to tell love through their songs. Friend Ending At the Christmas Party, Otoya left Haruka’s side for a moment and Tokiya came to talk to her. He apologized to her for the pool incident and danced with her, inviting her to come to S class since it’s more appropriate for her talent. Otoya soon came back and said he won’t hand Haruka to him, and eventually Shining Saotome said he’s moving both Otoya and Haruka to S class. He told Haruka to create a song, the same song, for both Otoya and Tokiya. When March comes, both of them won the graduation audition. They were fighting over Haruka when Shining Saotome suddenly appeared and put them into a unit. They’re debuting with Haruka as their songwriter. Source Credits: koiiro.wordpress Amazing Aria TBA. MUSIC In MUSIC, Otoya has six episodes to unlock each level, and the following songs (all their short versions) featuring Otoya are able to be played: *TRUST☆MY DREAM *虹色☆OVER DRIVE! *BRAND NEW MELODY *ROULETTE (with ) *Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!! (with , , , , and ) *マジLOVE1000% (with , , , , and ) *未来地図 (with , , , , and ) Debut TBA All Star TBA MUSIC 2 TBA. Category:Ittoki Otoya